Looking in their eyes
by BoriShipper
Summary: What happens after Toris goes platinum! Beck Tori tries to avoid, because it hurt, but what happens when they are alone in the black box theater?
1. chapter 1

Tori's POV

A week ago I performed in platinum music awards. Jade and I have been close friends ever since. But Beck has been strange, we have not spoken. When I returned to classes on Monday last, he avoided me, and so was the rest of the week. I do not really know what to do.

The fast began Sunday, and went to sleep thinking about Beck. He's my best friend, always helped me when I needed. I mean ... we're just friends ... right?

Beck's POV

I woke up and noticed I was late for school. It has long been days since I tried to kiss Tori, and she rejected me because of Jade. I never wanted to be just friends with Tori. I love her she is amazing. But she did not feel the same, so I'll just forget it, as I have done all week. I can see how she's sad about it, and I hate seeing her like that, but it's the best I can do: stay away from Tori.

I arrived at school and already the halls were empty, so I ran to went, everyone was there.

- "Elvis! Better late than never, found through the window?" Sikowitz said, the same being crazy as always.

- "I'll think about next time." I said

- "Great! Now find a place and sit."

I looked around the room. Andre was sitting next to Jade, Robbie was sitting next to Cat. Had a free seat next to Tori, now watch me find where to sit.

- "Beck! Here!" Tori said, pointing to the chair beside her.

I just ignored it, going to sit in another chair next to Sinjin.

Sikowitz I could see myself playing a scared look, but then continued with the lesson.

The class started slowly, and Tori got me looking at a couple of times. I felt bad for her. Sikowitz took me from my reverie by giving an advertisement.

- "Cat, Jade, Robbie, Andre, Beck and Tori, must do me a favor!" said Sikowitz

Jade gave a loud sigh, and immediately accepted with a Cat "I love favors"-Cat-typical.

- "I need you to clean the black box theater for me after school."

All released a "Whaaat?"

- "Please! A group made a food fight yesterday."

- "C'mon guys! Jade and I've done it before, and it was not so bad." Tori said. Everyone nodded "yes."

Tori's POV

After school, went home, changed clothes and returned to the HA. I arrived at the theater was a mess, there was food everywhere, and nobody had come, when I heard my pearphone play, and saw the image of Cat, and quickly answered:

- Hi Tori!, She said cheerfully.

- Hi sweet! What happens?

- I will not be able to go clean the theater. I have the class make-up lesson for tomorrow, and Robbie will help me!

- ok, have fun!, and hung my pearphone when I received a message of Andre.

"I will not be able to clean the theater today, my grandmother lost her bird, and Jade is helping me will find it! Sorry."

Omg. Now it was just me and Beck. Maybe it was my chance to speak again with him.

* * *

**This was the first chapter! Sorry if it's not a good story, but it is the first to write! The next chapter will be long, I promise! Please comment ;{)**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Beck's POV

I arrived in my RV, quickly changed my clothes, grabbed my backpack, and with no desire got in my car. Tori will be there, and do not want to be near her. At least the other group will be there, so it is easier to stay away from her.

I drove for 20 minutes, and arrived in the HA and then going to the theater. I noticed that

"Ten the car Andre and Robbie were not in the parking lot. Maybe I'm the first to arrive.

When I entered the theater, my heart raced. Tori's back was already cleaning up the theater. She did not see me go.

I went through it quickly, I took a cloth and kept walking to clear the other side of the theater, when she walked in front of me smiling.

- Hi Beck! Think you did not notice, I am here, she said, laughing.

-I know you're here, I'm not cego.-I said, I pushed aside and kept walking, when Tori shouted:

- What is happening to you? You ignored me for weeks, and now treats me like I was trash?

That hurt. Tori did not want to hate me, but it was necessary. Just kept walking, and began to clean the wall.

10 minutes passed when I looked behind. Tori was clearing the wall in silence. I noticed that others have not arrived.

-Where are the others?-I told Tori.

- They were too busy, could not be aqui.-she said, I could see the hope in their eyes when I spoke to her.

- Great, if he knew he had to spend the night alone with you would not have come. It would be more fun to be hit.

I turned and contineu cleaning, strong closed my eyes wishing he had not spoken it.

Another 10 minutes passed when I looked behind. Tori was now sitting on the floor with his head between his knees. She was crying.

It took me 2 seconds to realize how stupid I was. This was not what I wanted. See Tori hurt hurt more than anything. I ran fast to her, me sitting in front of her.

-Tori, please, stop crying. I did not mean isso.-I said sorry.

- Go away I do not wanna see you ever again! She said, sobbing.

-Tori, please look at me. I did not mean it. I'm just annoyed with some things, has nothing to do with you. Please Tor, look at me.

She continued crying.

-I am not crying because of you! I'm crying because my mom sent me a message text. Look., She gave me the phone. I read the message.

"Tor, I Trina and her father are going to New York. His grandmother died. We're going to the funeral. It's best you stay home. We're back in a week. I love you."

It took me a minute to absorb that. I followed my desire to hug Tori.

I put my arms around her.

- Sorry Tor, will be all she well.-strong hug, crying on my shoulder.

-Come, I'll take you home, I said.

Tori walked to the parking lot, my arms around her. She was crying loudly.

Tori cried all the way to his house, until he slept in my car.

When we arrived, I opened the door of his house and put it on the couch, grabbing a blanket and cover. I kissed her forehead and left.

I arrived in my RV, showered, got some clothes, put in a backpack. "I'll take care of Tori" I thought to myself.

I stopped at a pizzeria and bought a pizza and went home to Tori.

I opened the door and she was still asleep, the way I left it. I put the pizza on the table and went to the couch

-Hey, Tor, wake up.

- Hey ... what happened? She said, confused.

- You received the message from your mother, remember? - I said calmly.

She paused to think for a minute, until a tear trickled down his eyes.

- Tor, do not cry. I'm here, I'll take care of you. - I hugged Tori.

I went upstairs, and called her shower. I went to her wardrobe, and looked for a pair of pajamas. I put my pajamas in the bathroom and went downstairs.

-Tor, I prepared his bath, climb, while it will heat up the pizza. She nodded, hugged me and went upstairs.


End file.
